


Superheroes Save The Day

by HowlsMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Two girls are the girlfriends of two superheroes No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Superheroes Save The Day

Dana was in Gotham City walking home late one night after she went to a restaurant with some friends. She passed by an alley when suddenly she was grabbed by none other than the Joker himself. She tried to escape to no avail. He wanted her for some devious plan of his.

Aqualad was swimming through the seas communicating with some fish talking to them until he decided to go on land for a little bit because he was seeing this land dweller recently. A beautiful girl named Serulean. 

Serulean may look like ordinary teen with a stripe blue top, a black jean skirt and black sneakers but she had a very special gift. When no one was around to pay any attention to her she'd like to visit a vacant beach to practice her talent.

An alarm sounded in the bat cave. Another day to clean up the city from crime and havoc. The news broadcast on the giant screen tv where Joker cackled on a tall building. A tall dark vigilante can see that his arch nemesis captured a woman for hostage. Batman took no more than 12 seconds to pull in his gear and jumped in his batmobile racing full speed out the mouth of the batcave.

Dana was now tied up and she was a crying mess struggling to get free and was scared out of her mind. Joker said if Batman didn’t come in time he would shoot her with his gun.

Aqualad walked onto the shore and pretty soon saw his girlfriend Serulean walking onto his private beach that no one knew about except for just the two of them. 

Serulean knelt down in front of the water which waved back and forth. She was about to dip her hand into it when she heard someone approaching. As soon as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she screamed. Then her hand slammed into the water and a huge ball of water bounces over her head and lands on the intruder. 

The rubber of the batmobile wheel burned in high speed. It was only a matter of minutes until Batman reached the building swarmed with helicopters. He press a button then the rooftop opens and he was launched out of his car. His car steered by itself now as it's driver used grappling hook and swung to the top.

“Please someone help me!” Dana said as she screamed for help as she still continued to sob. Joker hit her to shut her up.

Aqualad wasn’t even fazex by the sea water since he lived in it.  
“Hey Serulean it’s me! Don’t you remember me?! We’re dating!” Aqualad said.

“Oh,Aqualad!,”she cried, “I'm s-so sorry! I'll get you out!”  
She was practically embarrassed but luckily it was water instead of earth or fire. Serulean pulled the water back releasing Aqualad.

“Let her go bastard!,”Batman roared. He gave him one of his heavy kicks to Joker’s face sending him to stumble on the edge.

Dana was so relieved to see Batman. She stopped crying and she then tried to break free again to no avail.

Aqualad then smiled at her and said to her it was alright. He kissed her lips softly and passionately in pleasure.

Serulean blushed and a small giggle fluttered between their locked lips. 

Batman had to give Joker a good couple of beating until Joker could no longer crawl for his ‘Bang’ gun. He walked over to the young hostage and help untie the ropes.  
“You're safe now, Miss, “He answered staring down at her with an honest smile.

Dana smiled up at him.  
“Th-thank you so much Batman! Please get me off this rooftop!”

Aqualad pulled her into his arms and kissed her all over her face happily.

“We will but first I have to tie down the Joker for the police to pick up.”  
He used the ropes that Dana was tied with then wrapped it around the villain’s hands and feet. Batman clapped his hands clean then turned to Dana sweeping her off the ground with one arm and use the other to aim his grappling gun to another building.

“Aqualad!,”Serulean grinned but she didn't turn away when her arms were wrapped around his hips.

Dana held on tightly to him as he swung from the building and back down onto the ground.

Aqualad then separated from her lips and said, “so what’ve you been up to sweetie?”

She replied, “Practicing my powers. That your team won't put me down as sidekick level.”  
She lets go of him and faced the shores stepping into the water.  
“Look! I'm getting better!”

The long glide in the air was quiet and somehow soothing with this woman in his arms. Whenever Batman looked at her,it was like time had slow down. This woman was beautiful and innocent; of all the rich and powerful people in the world why capture this girl? Batman landed on tile roof and decided to radio his vehicle to his location where he jumps down into his driver’s seat and sets Dana into the passenger’s seat.  
“Buckle up,”he said. 

Dana buckled up as she leaned back into the seat and she wondered what was gonna happen now.

Aqualad smiled at her as he was impressed.  
“Hey that was very good Serulean! You’re getting better at this!”

The water lifted her feet onto the surface as if the water was a solid floor then Serulean inhaled and let out fire throwing it directly into the water as it boil and hissed steam. The steam formed clouds that caged her inside and soon faded to reveal Serulean sitting in a crystal chair out of glass. There was a really wide grin on her excited face.

“Do you have some place to live?,”he asked as he pressed his foot on the gas pedal,”Perhaps outside the city?”

Dana nodded.  
“I live in Gotham City actually but I’m afraid I might get captured again. I live alone.”

Aqualad’s jaw dropped as he was beyond impressed.  
“Wow Serulean! You did it! It’s beautiful!” he said excitedly.

“Thanks, Aqualad! Next time will be earth, wind and lightning!”  
She stands and skips back to shore hugging her boyfriend again.  
“And I know, “Serulean began,”I can't use my powers unless it's for a dead serious emergency but recently I've been thinking...that I could be watched.”

“What does the Joker want from you? He wouldn't need a mere civilian unless he use them for test subjects for one of his chemicals.”

Dana sighed.  
“I was hoping no one would’ve found this out but he wants me because I have some special abilities.”

Aqualad turned to her and nodded smiling at her.  
“How about I watch you while this happens?” he asked her.

Batman looked at her with concern for a short moment.  
“You have super powers?”

“Huh??,”she respond with puzzled look.

“You could say that,” Dana said looking away from him blushing.  
“It’s too embarrassing!” she said.

Aqualad sighed.  
“I mean I will watch you. How does that sound sweetheart?” he asked her.

Serulean blushed all over again.  
“Oh,th-thanks but I don't want to burden your duties as a superhero. Besides your team needs you more.”

“Alright let's talk about it at my home,”he said, “You'll be safe there as long as you keep a simple secret.”

“If it’s about your identity then don’t bother. I don’t wanna know who you really are. That way I can protect you like that,” Dana muttered.

“I know but my girlfriend needs me more right now. Besides they can handle themselves,” Aqualad cooed to her.

“Oh! Aqualad!”  
Her voice sprung with joy and her eyes gleam. She hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek.

“You'll need my protection. If you stay with me, I promise no can harm you.”  
They arrived in a cave riding through the mouth and into the deep dark tunnels until the lights of the bat cave appeared.  
“Stay in the batcave then you won't see my identity.”

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling came over Dana. She just stared at his masked face and her heart skipped a beat. She started to become wet down there.

Aqualad smiled at her and hugged her tightly back to him and picked her up bridal style carrying her into the water.  
“Want to see where I live?”

Serulean nodded enthusiastically like child who's about to visit a amusement park.

He parked the car then turn it off. When he climbed out and help Dana, he thought he felt something warm between her legs as they brushed against his.  
Batman wasn't surprised, he calmly whispered,”Perhaps some hospitality is in order.”

Dana started to become flushed her cheeks blushed a light shade of red as she apologized profusely getting nervous and embarrassed.  
“I-I was always in love with you Batman!” she blurted out.

Aqualad told her that she would be able to breathe underwater and he went to his home which was the legendary Atlantis. He walked into the throne room and was walking to his room.

Serulean never doubted him. As her long dark chocolate hair flow over her head, her inhale then exhale bubbles without suffocation. 

Batman smiled this time darkly and mischievously. “I think I've fallen for you too, Madame.”  
Dana's legs were swept away into his arms again using both to keep her from escaping and carried her to another room. 

“Batman when you make love to me keep your whole costume on and m-my name’s D-Dana!” Dana squeaked and mumbled.

Aqualad laid her down on his bed as he began to nip and suck on her throat and jaw and chin making hickeys after he got on top of her.

Serulean gasped.  
“A-Aqua...Aqualad!,”she sighed. 

Batman agreed. He carried down the hall of costume and trinkets from his defeated enemies and steps in a room with gym equipment and also a fountain. He lays her and crawls on top, staring her down like prey. 

Dana gazed up into his masked eyes as she stroked his masked covered cheeks and blushed rubbing his crotch with her knee.

Aqualad then smirked and trailed his lips down her neck creating more lovemarks as he then went across her shoulders making more bites.

Her body sunk deeper into the bed as she held his shoulders moaning softly in his ear.

He respond with a low husky groan cursing himself from getting turned on too soon.  
Batman took off one of his claw-like gloves to rub and admire the softness of Dana’s pale body. 

Dana started to moan as she blushed and she whimpered shuddering in delight.

Aqualad took off her shirt and bra as he latched his mouth onto an areola sucking on it as he tweaked the other.

“Aaugh! Th-That's ...Ooh!,”Serulean cried rolling her head back and wincing at this strong sensation.

He watched in fascination, studying her reaction and expecting to memorize every sensitive spot.  
Batman lowered his face to hers and crushed his lips against hers

Dana mewled into the kiss gripping his back as she kissed him back biting his bottom lip.

Aqualad switched nipples abandoning that one and he did the same thing all over again.

“Hah! Nngh! Aqualad your sucking...so hard!! Mmm!”  
Her inner thighs started to soak if that's possible to see underwater.

He growled then grabbed at her breasts fondling it with his bare hand. Batman soon moved his mouth to her neck suckling and nibbling at the tender skin until it bruised.

Dana began to scream his superhero name as she arched her back and she shuddered in delight.

Aqualad stopped sucking too hard as he created and made hickeys all over her stomach.

Serulean watched as her fingers tangled in his jet black hair. 

He gently turned her face to the side in order to gain access to more of her sweet skin. Some he licked and the rest he bites.

Dana moaned and mewled softly whispering his superhero name.

Aqualad took her underwear and bottoms off as he sucked on her clit parting her folds with his gloved hand.

“Aqualad! A-Aqualad...Uugh!,”she gasped. Who knew he could be this bold it merely scares and she protest by squirming her legs around.

He really wanted her body but the clothes she wore were in the way and he had to tear them away, ripping the clothes apart.

Dana was now completely naked underneath him and at his mercy. She was defenseless against such a strong and sexy vigilante.

Aqualad spread her legs apart as he pumped two gloved fingers in and out of her as he delved his tongue deep into her womb.

She whined his name and arched her back sharply. Serulean held onto the sheets for dear life before she lost her insanity from this lust.

Batman gazed at the heavy mounds of flesh which rose up and down. He took them in both of his hands then placed his mouth on one of them suckling them and licking at its bud.

“Oh Batman! Ahh please!!!” Dana whimpered and begged as she held his cowled head closer to her chest.

Aqualad took his tongue out of her rubbing and stroking along her walls with his fingers.

Her legs dangled in the air with her toes curling on his back. By her louder moans, she he was about to come at any moment.

He tugged and swirled his tongue around the nipple until it harden into a rosy pink. Batman moves to other to savor the next defenseless bud. 

Dana whimpered and groaned as she moaned loudly.

Aqualad took his fingers out of her and pulled down his pants positioning himself.

Serulean thought it was over and she was relieved and also disappointed but when she climbed up on her elbow something big and thick got her attention and she stared at it in shock. 

After a long hard suck he finally let's go then searches for more sensitive flesh to tease at. 

Dana squeaked and groaned as she arched her back.

Aqualad then gently rammed into her thrusting slowly into her grunting at how tight she felt.

“Uugh! Aah!”  
Serulean klung his body crying out in pain.  
“Aqualad, is this...too f-fast??”

His other hand covered in leather and claws brushed around her delicate skin as his mouth was busy making love bites.

Dana moaned softly as she gripped his shoulders.  
“Don’t you want me on a bed Batman?”

Aqualad shook his head no as he stroked her cheek and increased his speed pounding into her.

She moaned his name some more hugging him closer to her naked body. 

“This is a bed babe,”he chuckled,”But if it's a king size you want I'll give you one first thing tomorrow.”  
His hand found something soaking and it caught his attention.  
“You've waited long enough haven't you?,”He asked huskily.

Dana’s face flushed a deep shade of red as she nodded.

Aqualad grounded his hips into hers skin slapping against skin.

“Have patients and you'll have what you deserve.”  
His hand rubbed her folds then fingering through them. The deeper he sunk his two fingers inside the warmer her body grew.

Becoming one gave out incredible sensation that Serulean couldn't imagine. Her eyes barely open and they kept rolling into her head. “Aqualad you…,”she breathed,”you feel so. ..good!”

Dana felt pleasure and lust wash over her as she sank further into insanity as she moaned.

Aqualad growled in response to that as he pumped her harder and faster going deeper into her.

Multiple bubbles floated above them.  
“Faster Aqualad f-faster!!,”Serulean moaned.

His index finger pressed and rubbed her clitoris while he knelt down to taste her moist walls.

Dana let out some cute whimpers as she moaned softly.

Aqualad grunted as he found her g spot and hit it repeatedly.

Batman enjoyed it and wanted to hear more as he dipped his tongue inside.

Serulean was close. Once her walls come crumbling in she wanted to release all .

Dana squeaked and gasped arching her back.

Aqualad then released his high into her climaxing as he groaned.

Her breath was cut off then her orgasm ripped through her sharply that she thought she was seeing stars rather than bubbles. 

He sucked her folds then let out a low hum, getting her to climax into his mouth. 

Dana felt so turned on she orgasmed and she twitched in delight groaning.

Aqualad pulled out of her panting laying down next to her as he pulled her into his arms.

Serulean found her breath and she slowly wrapped her arms around her lover.  
“Aqualad,”Serulean panted,”that was….”

He made sure capture every drop into his greedy mouth, licking his lips. Then Batman climbed over Dana again this time unbuckling his belt and unzipping part of his gear.  
“You'll have to excuse me,”He said,”It's getting pretty hot and I'll need to loosen up a bit”

Dana nodded. She saw the size of his dick and gasped.  
“Y-you’re huge!”

Aqualad nuzzled her neck wrapping his arms around her body as he pulled the covers over them.

“I love you.”  
She sighed then fell asleep in his arms.

“If your not ready I understand but tell me if you want this.” He looked down at her with stern but caring eyes as he rubbed her thighs. 

“I want this Batman. I want you!” Dana whimpered and shouted.

Aqualad closed his eyes smiling and fell asleep as well.

Batman gave himself a few strokes to his member rock solid before sliding it inside her womb with a dark grunt. 

Dana moaned in pain as tears escaped out of her eyes.

He kept still long enough until she adjust. He cared for her too much to hurt her.

Pretty soon Dana moaned in pleasure as she arched her back.

His hands grabbed her hips and slowly moved his hips back and forth.

Dana scratched his clothed shoulders as she mewled.

The small sounds of his length sloshing around her walls increased as he grind his hips into rhythm. 

Dana gripped onto his shoulders whimpering as she shuddered in delight. 

He knew Dana was ready for him to move faster and he did smirking at her as he ran into her harder.

Dana gripped his sheets as she mewled and groaned.

Batman let go of her hips and decide to press his hands on both sides of Danas head to drive his hips harder into her core. His groans were louder and huskier.

Dana moaned and mewled some more as she elicited more noises.

The slapping noises increased and sweat coated both their bodies. “Dana… I cumming, “he grunts.

Dana said she was too as she reached her high and orgasmed.

His jaw gaped and he held his breath his high finally broke through splashing into her core. 

“B-Batman! You didn’t use a condom!” Dana said mewling.

Batman didn't pay as much any attention of Dana and rolled of her to catch his breath. 

“Wh-what if I become pregnant with your child?! Then you wouldn’t want me anymore!” Dana sobbed.

“Y'know it's not a bad idea to have a little one in the mansion,” he answered,”Either way you prefer is fine with me. “

“B-but if we did have a child I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you! I love you!” Dana cried then she looked away from him.  
“Do you still want me?”

Batman looked at Dana then turned her face to his. “Yes.”  
He was serious. 

Dana leaned in and kissed his lips passionately.

Batman kissed her back. Now there's another reason for Dana to stay. He got of the futon and the left the room only to return some covers to spread over her naked body. 

Dana laid down on the futon and pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

He left again only to go come back when she was asleep then decided to take her in the master bedroom in the mansion before climbing in bed with her. 

The next morning Dana woke up and yawned stretching.

Aqualad was up and he was fixing breakfast for his lover and his lifemate.

A minute later, Serulean woke up from the sweet smell. She gets up and meet Aqualad in the kitchen.  
“Saw, Aqua!,”she pouted,”I wanted to make breakfast for you!”

Batman woke early to shower. He sent his butler to roll in a cart full of breakfast.  
The butler set it to the bed greeting her a goodmorning then open the curtains before leaving. 

Dana got up and put her clothes back on then started to eat some of the food.

Aqualad smiled at her as he kissed her cheek.  
“I know sweetheart but I wanted to make you breakfast!” he cooed to her.

She smiled and sat down as she watched him cook. Never had she seen him cook but she was amazed. 

Batman known as Bruce Wayne stepped into his bedroom with nothing accept a towel. Droplets of water and steam remain on his ripped body but he was too busy drying his hair.

Dana continued to eat as she wondered where Batman was.

Aqualad then set the food on plates for the both of them and sat down with her.

“How do you like your breakfast?,”Bruce asked shuffling his wet hair with an small towel.  
“Hope it's not too much considered I don't know what you would like to eat.”

Serulean ate appreciatively taking a bite from each dish. Of course it was seafood but she was surprise to eat it under water.

Dana’s eyes widened.  
“Wait y-you’re Bruce Wayne!” she stuttered nervously as she continued to eat.

Aqualad took some more bites from his breakfast as he smiled at her looking at her.

He pressed his index finger next to his lips and winked.  
“Try and keep it a secret ok? Otherwise I'll lock you away and punish you.”

As she finished her plate, Serulean asked, “Lad, if you train me then can I be accepted to the 2nd teen titan squad?”

Dana looked at him and her eyes widened getting afraid.  
“Really? Y-you would do that? Y-you would hurt me?!”

Aqualad pretty soon finished eating his meal and he cleaned up after them.

He couldn't help but laugh.  
“No of course not! But you can keep a promise not to tell who I am?”

Dana nodded.  
“So you’re Batman? I had sex with Bruce Wayne?!” she shouted as she finished eating.

Aqualad nodded as he smiled at her.  
“Yes eventually you can be,” he said to her.

Her smile spread wider she picked up her plate and his carrying them to the sink and wash.

He sat on the bed next to her without fading the grin on his face.  
“Yes and I'm glad I had it with you, hon.”

Dana blushed a deep shade of red.  
“But I’m just a nobody. You’re a billionaire. Are you sure you want me?” she asked sadly looking away from him.

Aqualad helped her do the dishes and washed them and then put them on the rack.

“There's really no fun when your rich and with another wealthy woman,”he replied as he took her hand,”I would want someone else different and share my riches with her.”

She was excited to try and practice her powers with him. Serulean hurried to wash up then told she meet him on shore.

Dana looked at him and she smiled at him as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink.

Aqualad took her on land onto their private beach so they could practice.

Just as they began Serulean’s training, bomb landed two feet next to Aqualad, exploding and knocking Aqualad into the water.  
“Aqualad!,”Serulean shrieked.  
She was to run and jump to his aid but a giant hand grabbed her arm follow by a smaller one which took the other.  
“Where do you think your going?,”Jinx smirked.

“Finish eating my love,”he grinned,”I want to show you around for a bit.”

Dana nodded and got up and waited for him to get dressed. She looked away as she saw him drop his towel.

Aqualad quickly swam back to shore to save his love and his life mate but she and the enemy were both gone.

“Let me go Damn it!,”Serulean cried, kicking and screaming in Mammoth’s one arm.  
“Quit whining!,”piped the techno geek, Gizmo, “Where almost there to the high five headquarters and think you can probably hang out with the cooler kids!”  
In rage and fear, Serulean spat fire but was soon gutted in the stomach by Jinx knocking her unconscious.  
“Of course you'll never be as cool as me!,”she said.

He stepped into his walk-in closet and found something as comfortable as a pair of dark jeans and a sweater. But no material ever covered away his rippled features.

Dana blushed staring at his pecks his gorgeous hot and sexy muscular abs.  
“G-got any clothes for m-me?” 

Aqualad quickly went to the teen titans for help.  
“Please help me get Serulean back! My girl was kidnapped by the high five!”

“Not sure about dresses or anything but I'm sure this shirt would fit you nicely.”  
He held one of his jersey tops he usually wear at games. Bruce passes it to her expecting she'll wear it.

Serulean’s body was over Mammoths shoulders as the high five team headed towards their lair until the Hive’s soldier pick her up.

Dana puts it on over her naked body and blushed looking up at him.  
“H-how does it l-look?”

Aqualad and the teen titans quickly went to the high five’s hideout to look for her.

“Sexy,”he replied with a smirk. 

The alarm rang and the high five ran into the scene, battling the 2nd squad of teen titans. 

Dana’s cheeks flushed and she giggled glancing up at him. She wanted him to carry her around his mansion.

Aqualad battled the high five with his abilities as best as she could despite being weaker than the rest.

Serulean soon consciousness just as mammoth rest his foot on his chest. She watched in horror as he stomped his chest until he spat blood. “Get away from him, you bastard!!,”she screamed. She jumped on her feet and shoot lightning out of her mouth knocking the man beast down. 

“I should spoil you up!,”he chuckled as he scooped with one arm and carries her out the bedroom door. 

Dana held on tightly to him as she smiled.

Aqualad coughed up blood as he tried to get up but couldn’t.

“Hang on,Baby!,”she cried over her shoulder.  
The mammoth tries to get up but Serulean wasn't going to tolerate it. She through boulders of ice to knock him down again. The other high five members stopped to watch in shock then tried helping their teammate. But Serulean blew them away with powerful breeze allowing the clouds in the sky to swallow them up.

He showed him most places he hung out and play as a child first. Every hall, dining and rooms each had a story he wanted to share with Dana.

Dana listened intently and watched as she kissed his cheek.

Aqualad managed to get up and the other teen titans helped him out of there.

Serulean was calm but now more worried about Aqualad and wanted to help him too. “Aqualad!”  
She ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
Slowly she started to cry. 

He appreciated the kiss and gave it back with his.  
“Let me show you the garden now, “he said. 

Dana nodded and continued to hold on tightly to him.

Aqualad needed to go to a hospital. He was seriously injured.

The team and Serulean rushed to hospital as fast as they could. Within a half hour Aqualad was pushed into the ER leaving Serulean to sob in the waiting room. 

Bruce brought her down the stairs then heads to the far back where he opens a door and a bright white light poured in suddenly. 

“Oh my god! Bruce it’s beautiful!” Dana exclaimed.

Aqualad moaned in pain as he rushed in and out of consciousness.

The team tried to talk positive things as they comfort Serulean but the tears wouldn't stop. She hoped and prayed that he's still alive. 

“This was my mother's garden,”he said, “She loved flowers especially roses.” He picked one out then settled it in Dana’s hair. 

Dana gazed up at him and her cheeks turned as red as the flower in her hair.

Aqualad was put under anesthetics to sew his wound shut to clean it and to give him painkillers for when he woke up.

An hour later, the nurse walked to the group and explained that they put him in the patient room and that he was sleeping.  
Serulean begged her to see him as hard as she could until the nurse lead her to his room. She wanted to cry all over again when she saw him bandaged up.

Bruce gazed at her like art then he puts her down wanting to tell her something. 

Dana looked up at him and wondered what was wrong.

Aqualad was peacefully sound asleep and still out breathing in and out normally. He was alive.

Serulean only blames herself. She'd give up her powers to see him wake up. She never left his side not did his team.

He squeezed her hand in his, looking up at her deeply.  
“Dana, I could give you anything your heart desire if you please marry me and be my wife.”

Dana started to cry as tears fell down her cheeks as she smiled at him.  
“That sounds nice but all I could ever want is you!”

Aqualad was still sleeping. They put him in a coma for him to heal by himself and with their help.

Joy sparked his face and Bruce lifted her in the air swinging her around. Laughter burst out of his smile and he kissed at her.

Serulean remain lying there on the far corner of the bed with her head in her crossed arms. No one bothered her not even when they turned to leave the room for headquarters. 

Dana giggled and laughed along with him.  
“But we gotta get me clothes first though,” she pouted.

Aqualad suddenly came out of his coma and woke up. His wounds were completely healed.

Serulean slept next to the bed after crying with a sore heart.

“Everything will be taken care my darling!,”he said,”We can arrange the wedding however you like it.”

Dana smiled at him and nuzzled his neck. She wanted him badly right here and now as she nodded.

Aqualad gently rubbed her scalp and her head with his hand as he sat up in the hospital bed.

Her head moved and she slowly rose her head in his direction. Shock struck her face suddenly and her voice quaked, ”L-Lad??”

Bruce knew this kissing her forehead before picking her and carry her back to his chambers where he shut the door and gently lay her in bed.

“I love you so much Bruce!” Dana whimpered as she rubbed his clothed shoulders.

Aqualad nodded and smiled at her as he nuzzled her neck kissing her lips passionately.

“Aqualad!,”she cried and lunged at him for a hug.  
“Aqualad! Baby you're ok!!”

“Love you more,”he whispered.  
He snatched her clothes away revealing her skin again to taste and nibble at. 

Dana squeaked and gasped as she was now completely naked underneath him.

Aqualad nodded smiling at her as he kissed her cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out or a voice.

“Aqualad?”  
She stopped to look at his face. Serulean rubbed his throat and watched as he tried to speak again.  
“No...Oh no.”

He got on top of her then sat on her groin but without leaving any weight. His knees tucked her in place as he shed his top to get naked too.

Dana blushed her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she gazed up at him.

Aqualad tilted his head to the side as he saw her upset and sad. He found out he could no longer speak.

Tears wouldn't stop flowing as cried silently. Her heart was in pain all over again and yet she blames it all at herself. 

He came back down and gave kissed and bit at her neck, creating fresh lovemarks.

Dana started to moan and whimper softly her body shuddering in delight.

Aqualad cupped her cheek and smiled at her telling her with his eyes it was gonna be ok.

“I'm so sorry, Lad,”She sobbed,”It’s because of me that I made you like this!!”

He rubbed at her body and drew his tongue across her shoulder admiring her soft skin. 

Dana mewled and whimpered lightly as she arched her back.

Aqualad shook his head no at her stroking her cheek. He sighed in frustration.

“It’s all my fault! I told myself I'd rather trade my powers for you to be safe!”  
She sobbed some more in his shoulder.

He nibbled his way down past her collarbone and gave her chest a firm squeeze before sucking and licking its rosebuds. 

Dana elicited some more moans and squeaks holding his head closer to her chest.

Aqualad hugged her tightly to him and let her cry into his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

The tears ran out fast and she lie there on his shoulder taking long slow breaths. 

He tugged one of them between his teeth tormenting until they were well bruise and hard.

Dana squeaked and whimpered as she rubbed his scalp shivering in lust.

Aqualad kissed her all over her face gently wiping her tears away with his hands.

She replied with a small whimper then murmured how much she loved him and apologies repeatedly. 

He lets go to give the next one the same treatment them his mouth wandered down her stomach where he toyed at her bellybutton.

“Ahh Bruce please!” Dana whimpered out begging him for more.

Aqualad kissed her lips passionately rubbing her back then slid his hands down to her butt cheeks.

“Aqualad,”she moaned.

He smirked then dragged his tongue to her womanhood. Bruce found her hidden jewel and use the tip of his tongue to stroke it. 

“God Bruce fuck! That’s it! Right there!” Dana shouted mewling.

Aqualad groped her butt cheeks roughly in his hands then slapped them really hard.

She gasped then protest.  
“W-Wait, lad! Y-You sure you want to do this?”

His tongue pressed on to her clitoris and stroke it in circles as well as using his fingers to stroke her walls. 

Dana began to moan all over again as she arched her back.

Aqualad nodded as he smirked. He wanted her to be his ‘nurse’.

Serulean blushed. His arms already wrapped around her hips so she couldn't move. 

He kept at it until she was close to coming where he stopped and replaced his mouth with his member. 

Dana started to whimper cutely as she gripped onto his bedsheets.

Aqualad kept a firm tight grip on her hips as he nipped and nibbled her neck with love bites.

“Oh, Aqualad!,”she moaned. His lips were just the comfort she needed the most and she couldn't fight any longer. 

His dark figure towered over her and he grinded in her body. 

Dana scratched his shoulders mewling.

Aqualad placed his lips across her shoulders sucking more hickeys. 

Serulean wrapped her arms around him as she exposed her neck for him to savor. 

He growled as he dug through her tightness. If she were to cum he hopes to comes at the same time as him. 

Dana wasn’t even near close to climaxing yet. She moaned arching her back.

Aqualad took off her shirt and swirled his tongue around the nipple making it harden between his teeth as he kneaded the other.

“Hah...Haah...Y-Yes!”  
She hung her head back and moan a little louder. 

The headboard creaked louder as the vigilante pumped into her womb. He gave her sloppy kisses and squeezed at her breast but thrust nonstop.

Dana elicited another whimper as she gripped his shoulders.

Aqualad switched nipples abandoning one and now going for the other.

“Aqualad ...Mm!,”she sighed.  
Her fingers rubbed his skull back and forth.

He stops shortly to move in a new position. Bruce lies behind Dana’s back and lift her leg in the air then thrusts again. 

Dana let out some more groans and squeaks.

Aqualad parted her folds to finger fuck her pumping two digits in and out of her.

It was hard to stay still on his lap when he hitting the right spots. Serulean squirmed and bit her bottom lip, never letting go of him.

He wanted her to scream his name so his teeth sunk into her tender neck.

“Bruce!!!” Dana screamed as she did just that and she orgasmed.

Aqualad sucks on her clit delving his tongue deep into her walls pushing past them.

“Ugh! A-Aqualad!,”she cried. Luckily the door was sealed shut when she glanced at it.

He lets go of her neck and cursed himself. He released his climax groaning as it overflowed into the sheets. 

Dana whimpered and groaned as she was breathless panting heavily.

Aqualad took his fingers and his tongue out of her and thrusted up into her.

He kissed and licked at the sweat on the side of her face, murmuring “I love you.”

Her moans were mere screams which could've echoed down the halls but miraculously no one open their door to investigate the noise. 

“I love you too Bruce,” Dana whimpered nuzzling his face.

Aqualad grinded his hips against hers skin slapping against skin.

He pulled her into the cool covers keeping warm and secured. 

Her body jerked from this friction moaning in pleasure and agony for more.


End file.
